Another Story
by Sarix Angel
Summary: Gabriella Imusa's father is someone powerfull, the Adams twins' mother is unique, Gallagher is doing another exchange. Zach shows a new side when he is with Gabreilla. i suck at summaries! zammie, brant, jiz, nacey, lukelle better than this!
1. prologue plus Chapter 1

Name: Gabriella

Last Name: Imusa

Age: 16

School: currently assisting Gallagher Academy. Hoping not to get expelled (it really sucks!)

Prologue.

I've been at Gallagher for two semesters now. I've always gone to spy schools, I know, "how come if she has been only two semesters at Gallagher?" well; the thing is that I've been to 6 different spy schools all across Europe. There are many, but my dad didn't want to send me to Gallagher. I made every single of those schools expel me. Now I'm in Gallagher, not after begging, becoming mad and well, being daddy's little girl.

I'm in junior now, and my best friends are Cammie Morgan (Principal Morgan's daughter), Bex (Rebecca) Baxter (the British girl), Liz Sutton (Ms. Alabama) and Macey McHenry (Fashion queen).

The only thing people at Gallagher know (thanks to Tina) is that I went to a MI6's school in Britain. And that we had to move back to the states. I live with my mom, she's a retired MI6, and my dad works at the CIA.

I don't want anybody to know who my dad is, and I don't want anybody to be with me because of my family.

I've been hiding this pretty well for a year now, little did I know that in less than 6 moths it would all been blown up.

Ch1:

I was in my bed, lying peacefully because I have a terrible flu and because Bex had beaten me up in P&E. I didn't go to diner; I wasn't hungry anyway, so I was listening to one of my favorite groups when Cammie came in with a terrible face. Bex had a smile, Liz was blushed and Macey was carrying a piece of bread with marmalade and orange juice (it was 8 pm and she was carrying breakfast?).

-here, eat something, you'll need it- the breakfast was for me.

-Thanks, what's wrong with Cam?-

-nothing!!!-

-I have a headache, if you don't mind stop shouting!- said Bex.

-Blackthorne academy is coming back, remember we told you about it?-

-Yes… some guy named Zeke and other two, right?-

-Zach, and yes is about them. Last time, 15 boys came; now 50 are coming- said Cammie. I couldn't understand why she was so upset. I asked and they told me everything about the train and how it ended.

-so, are you sure he's coming?-

-Of course! Last year, exactly one year ago, my mom told me she was bringing them because of my life experience… and he knows about Zach…. She'll make sure he comes!-

It was turning troubling; Cammie said she would kill Zach if he even came near her. But at the same time… well, we can read lip service when we hear it, so Cammie was going to kick him and then kiss him….

-Mace, what about you? Is there a Blackthorne boy for you? - I asked her as a favor to Cam

-If there is, I haven't met him yet- we all laughed! That night I couldn't sleep because Cam was moving all the time across her bed. Did I mention that is next to mine?

The next morning I felt way better, but still I woke up late.

When I got to the grand hall, everybody was already there…. Even the boys. 50 of the best looking guys were there.

-and there's a little surprise we, Dr. Sanders and me, have for you girls- said Ms. Morgan from the front -50 of our girls will be going to Blackthorne-

Oh! I only want us, the gang, to be together so…. I was crossing my fingers "please don't say any of our names" when the last name was said, I was smiling widely. Tina Walters. Was. Leaving!

One semester without her! It was going to be paradise!!!

-so Gallagher girl, missed me?- asked someone to Cammie. I think his name was Zeke. I turned around to see how he looked and…-holly shit!- he said

-This can't be- I said

-You??!!-

-So, you've met before, right?- asked Macey

-Yes, we have- answered him.

-you can say that- I added.

The grand hall emptied, we had free day today.

I went straight to my room, the guys following soon after.

-so you're here huh?- said Zeke, ok…Zach.

-Listen Zeke-

-Zach- he interrupted. I glared at him.

-ZACH, listen, and listen carefully… don't bother me! Don't talk about that and don't mention your brother, agree?-

-Agree-

-What's "it"?- asked a curious Cam.

-Classified- said Zach

-No, it isn't, I'm Zach's ex …-

-Ex-girlfriend????- shouted Bex

-NO!!! THE GODS FORBID BEX! I'm Zach's ex-sister-in-law –

-You dated his brother?- asked Grant with big eyes.

-You have a brother- asked Cam addressing Zach. Liz was hacking and Jonas was helping. Macey was smiling; school without boys is really boring, really.

-What's so special about that fact, Grant?- asked Bex

-He only dated the best!- Bex punched him. Cam was looking troubled at Zach. Macey was fixing her nails. Liz and Jonas were still hacking. Zach and I were looking into each other's eyes, crying. Macey punched me.

-He died year and a half ago. KIM- I looked at the girls and the guys –We won't talk about him ok? I couldn't stand it… and Zach either- I went out of the room, I couldn't see anything because I was crying. It was winter, so no one was outside "good" I thought "a moment alone". I kept running, running away from my past, running away from my cover, running…

-Ouch!-

-you might learn to walk girl, gee, you have a hard head!- he helped me up. I was so seeing double, but it was weird, one was laughing and the other one was holding my hands.

-you have a hard chest-

-thanks- said one, the other one was laughing even more.

-I'm Luke, this is my brother Nate- he said pointing to his clone. They were twins. Hot twins.

-um… good, so… HC1 and HC2, nice to meet you- Nate was on the floor now.

-erm… Luke?-

-yes? He said looking me straight in the eyes. Have you seen Aruba's sea? Well, his eyes were just like that! I snapped out of it.

-how do you turn him off? His laughter is bothering me- he swept a tear off my cheek. I guess I was crying pretty bad. He kicked him.

-hey! It was fun!-

-shut up Nate! I'll tell mother!-

I was the one laughing now.

-is not fun! She's a MI6! She hates it when I bother my brother! And more when I bother his crushes!- Luke blushed. Really deep… it was a really deep kind of blush. I blushed too.

"Did he liked me? I mean, it must be physical attraction since we don't know each other"

-Come, lest leave the freak behind- I laughed again.

-Fine! And YOU are the freak!- Nate shouted

We walked till we were on a far side of the garden. All was covered with new snow… no one had stepped on it.

-Better, his laughter was driving me insane-

-No, I meant, you don't feel like crying anymore, do you?-

-no… not anymore- it was true. It felt good to sit there with him. It was like we knew each other for a long time –let me ask you something- I said

-shoot-

-you… your laughter is not like his, is it?- he laughed… and it was so fresh, so good. It was a beautiful laughter, if that's even possible. We started talking about the weather and which way we liked it. Then about his school (did you know Blackthorne resembles a castle?) he didn't say where it was…. So, easy! We have Europe, Russia, Asia, and some in Québec!

My stomach rumbled. Dinner time. Had we missed lunch? Shit!

-shall we?- asked Luke

-yeah…- I grabbed his hand before he opened the doors.

-you go first, 2 minutes later I'll go in-

-why?-

-those girls are not only Gallagher Girls, but also Gossip Girls-

-oh… ok… so, see ya in there- he said looking hurt for a second

When I walked in, he was sitting with his brother at my table, with all the girls and their boys and all.

-so, what were you 2 doing the whole day?- said someone when I sat at the table.

-shut up Nate!- said Luke and I in unison. Macey looked at me, smiled, and kept reading Vogue

-were you with him the whole day?- asked Cam. The boys had smiles on their faces, Bex and Liz were inching towards me from the left, Cammie from the right.

-Classified-

-ha! That's a yes!- said Macey

-Shut up!-

-Luke said he had a wonderful time, but that he didn't know your name-

-I didn't tell him my name- I said

-What's your name?- asked Luke with a smile on his face. He had such great teeth. And I noticed his brother had green eyes.

-Gabriella-

-tell me your last name- said Nate

-tell me yours first- I answered

-Adams- said Luke

-Imusa-

-what?- said a confused Nate.

-my last name is Imusa-

The twins looked amused

Zach said –weird name huh?-

The twins changed their looks and smiled

-weird one indeed- said Nate. Shit. I was sure they had heard about my dad before.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING… JUST THE TWINS! **

**I KNOW THIS ONE IS SHORT, BUT I'VE BEEN STUDING LIKE HELL…. AND I FELT LIKE I OWNED YOU AT LEAST 10 WORDS… SO, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS… I HAD FUN WRITING IT! **

**OH! AND NO OFENSE TO PEOPLE WHO LIKE VANILLA MILKSHAKE OR WHATEVER THE MAIN CHARACTER SAYS… SHE IS JUST A REBEL SPIRIT!**

Ch2

That night, even without Tina Walters (which is saying much) the girls wouldn't stop gossiping. It was almost 1am when we finally got some sleep.

The classes went pretty good, maybe because the girls were all happy or maybe because, for once, I wasn't the new thing and the teachers wouldn't bother me.

One thing surprised me. The twins were seniors. SENIORS!!!!!! I was soo lucky! And so was Macey. If you paid attention to her and Nate at lunch or between classes, they were soo flirting!

I didn't see much of Luke the following week, maybe because he is a bookworm just like Liz, or maybe because I had fallen behind (as always) with my homework. Cammie had showed me the secret passageways, or at least the ones that she doesn't consider "privet", so that Friday I decided I'll go to Roseville for some burgers the girls and I (desperately) wanted. I had to buy 8 burgers with super-size fries and big milkshakes. 4 chocolate, 2 strawberry, 1 blueberry and 1 vanilla (who buys vanilla milkshake? )

I was walking by the library in Roseville, looking behind (I don't know why) when I stumbled into someone (I think is becoming something usual ¬¬) and guess what?

Yes. you guessed right.

I ended in my butt!

-oh my god! I'm so sorry, here let me help … oh!- he said with wide eyes -you go to Gallagher- it wasn't a question.

-yes, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking… thanks- I added when he got me on my feet.

-where are you going?- he asked

-I want a burger…- I said absentmindedly… he was hot! If stumbling into hot guys is going to become something usual, then bring it on!

-can I go with you?- he asked. He was looking… hopeful? –by the way, my name is Josh, Josh Abrams-

Why did I think I had heard that name before... anyway –Hi, I'm Gabriella-

He walked me till the drive in, where he said he could see some friends –Want to come?- I don't know why I said yes.

-This is Dee Dee and this one here is Dillon- he showed tow guys… Dee Dee was really pretty and she gave me a warm smile, Dillon gave me the Gallagher Glare.

-You know you have this special talent for meeting Gallagher girls, right Josh?- said Dillon, he was obviously a bully, but like all bullies he was all talk and no action.

-nice meeting you, my name is Gabriella… Josh?-

-yeah?-

-I'm ordering my stuff and… sit over there, I don't want to be a pain in the ass right now-

-No please! Sit with us!- I surprised that the one who said that was the girl, Dina was her name?

-ok, thanks!- I said faking happiness. We talked for a while and laughed and I enjoyed myself. It was good to be with normal people. I didn't lie… I just gave the cover story, that's it.

When my order arrive you can pretty much imagine the face they had… but I'm telling you how it was.

It was funny.

No, it wasn't … it was HILARIOUS! Big eyes, open mouths and a look that said "I'm an idiot, kick me"

-are you eating all that?- asked Dillon staring at my abdomen –Because I'm still wondering where on earth you're going to fit that- he added pointing to the order.

-ha-ha! No! Is for my roommates also! And their boyfriends-

-oh, that explains it all-

-look, guys it was great meeting you, but I have to go or Bex will be pissed off-

-oh, that's ok! Next time you come, look for us… it'll be good seeing you again- said Dee Dee… she was so nice.

I tossed everything inside a bag pack, well, not the milkshakes.

When I was slipping out of the Gallagher tapestry, I almost fell down, if it wasn't for Luke, I'd be covered in milkshake from head to toe.

-how did you get all this?-

-spy training… ?- I said, making it sound like a question…

-look, I have to go, it was nice seeing you-

-ok… hey wait!- he said loudly because I was already running. I stopped and he came running to where I was –will you go out with me next Saturday? A week from now? Is a town day, and well, I thought it would be a good idea to go see a movie or something-

I was stunned… THE HOTTEST GUY AT SCHOOL ASKING _ME_ OUT? It was awesome!

-sure, see ya tomorrow- I made it sound casual, but I was actually jumping u and down when I got to the room.

-stop! You'll spill the milkshakes!-

They asked me how it all had gone and I told them everything about Josh, Dee Dee and Dillon.

-wait! You said you befriended Josh!? As in Josh Abrams!?- asked Bex.

-yes, that's what I said- I answered while adding mustard to my burger-is it something wrong?-

-well, he kinda was Cammie's boyfriend… they dated for a whole semester- said Macey

-ohhh, now I know why his name sounded soo familiar!- I said. Zach started laughing

-so, you like Jimmy now?- he asked

-no, actually I have a date with Luke Adams… next Saturday… a week from now-

-Oh My God- said all girls at unison

-that's creepy- whispered Grant into Jonas' ear –when they say that and at the same time- I chuckled

**LIKED IT? HATED IT? WOULD YOU SEND ME TO THE UNDERWORLD TO SUFFER INTO THE DEPTS OF TARTARUS? REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT IT PLZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! Twilight113, I changed the - - for the "" just for you!**

**Hope you enjoy this one… I a little long, but I enjoyed writing it… I hope you enjoy reading it!**

Ch3

The so called 'gang' bothered me all the week… I mean… ALL THE WEEK! All the time they were telling me things like 'look who's there!' and 'why do you always turn so red in front of him?' right in front of Luke…

I've had boyfriends and affairs…. Maybe that's why my codename is Aphrodite… because, according to the one who gave me that codename (her name is classified) I have 'so much love that I need to share it to the world', just like the goddess… she (my 'friend') also believed that Aphrodite was a b*tch… "Thanks Dora!!!!"

So, I know about boys, even more than Macey, but I won't tell the girls that! I mean… all the time they are asking questions! It's so annoying!

Finally Friday came… and I was nervous for tomorrows date…

Ok, I'll admit it! I feel _attracted _to Luke Adams…! Well, maybe more than attracted, but it's too early yet… plus, I had never felt butterflies in my stomach or wings on my shoes…

"Macey, I need your help" I told her under my breath at dinner that night.

"with…?"

"an outfit for tomorrow… I don't like what I have… can I borrow some clothes?" I asked her… I needed to buy a new outfit and I was using Sunday for that purpose, with the girls of course!

"sure, after the movie marathon ok?"

"thanks!" we were watching some romantic movies that night… the guys wanted to make up with us because we always watch James Bond or Die Hard movies…

The Adams twins were with us for that marathon. Nate and Macey were already going out. I mean… they are fast!

"which one first? Titanic or The Notebook?" asked Zach and looked at me, we shared a smile… this was going to be a boring night.

They started with Titanic. I was sitting next to Luke when he putted his arm around my waist. It felt good, my skin was burning right where he was touching me… I smiled.

I felt asleep in the beginning of the movie, when they start spiting (gross by the way) and woke up when The Notebook was finishing. I looked at Luke, he was snoring. I smiled

The girls were crying Zach was trying hard not to laugh, Jonas was holding Liz, Nate was staring into space and Grant was crying… Bex was the one holding him. It was eleven and we were close to curfew, so we headed to our room, I made sure Luke didn't notice me when I left, he was tired… he had been helping me with my homework… I still had some more papers to do.. say around ten for different classes.

When we arrived Macey headed straight to her closet.

"blue looks good on you, so, try this" she gave me a blue jean NafNaf dress and a pink jacket, with a pair of Roman-like sandals…

"be careful, those are bran new, mom just bought them like two days ago, do you need help with makeup?" she asked with a smile.

"no, I take it from here, thanks Macey… now, I need to get my beauty sleep" when I said that, Bex started snoring like a truck!

At 10am the next day (the BIG day!!!) I was walking to meet Luke at the front gate, when I got there I only saw a white-with-racing-stripes Mini Cooper with tinted windows, I was about to keep going when the person inside the car blew the horn, I turned around and saw Luke next to the car.

"do you want me to give you a ride, stranger?" he asked with the sexiest look on her face.

"why not?" I said back… I was about to open the door when his hand beat me to it.

"allow me" he said. I got in the car and he was on the driver's seat quickly, he started the engine and sped through the highway, we got to Roseville… and soon Roseville was behind.

"where are you taking me? I thought we were going to the movies!" I said a little bit alarmed.

"well, we kinda ARE at the movies… look there" he said pointing to something on the roof "that's a screen and I have the latest movies, you get to pick"

"where are we going?" I asked him again. I hated not knowing.

"you'll see" he said with the most sexy/annoying smirk.

CAMMIE POV **(A/N: I know you've been waiting for this)**

Gabriella looked beautiful.

Liz looked like Ms Alabama (as always)

Bex looked… 'killing'

Macey looked mega-fashionable

And thanks to them… I looked the hottest, of them at least.

When we got to the entrance we said 'good-bye' to Gabriella and started walking to town when we heard steps behind us. I looked at Bex and I could tell she understood because we tripped two guys each.

"what the hell Gallagher girl?" said Zach's voice from below Nate.

Macey and Liz were laughing a lot and I helped Zach to his feet. He took my hand and kissed me sweetly on the cheek. "you look stunning" he whispered into my ear, it sent shivers down my spine.

"We'll go for a walk guys, see ya later" said Grant and all of them were gone, leaving Zach and I behind.

"That was planned" I stated. He smiled… ok, smirked.

We started walking into a nearby forest talking… about school, about our winter break, about past summers, about our siblings… until I asked him about his brother.

I wished I hadn't. He looked hurt and sad, I saw him cry for the second time in my life. And it felt horrible… I swore to myself that I would never make him cry after today.

He didn't talk, he just stopped and opened his bag pack, pulling out a blanket and 2 lunchboxes with sandwiches and two thermos filled with coke. We sat down… he had been quiet for 10 minutes now. I was about to speak when he said

"He was 2 years and a half older than me. He used to go to a British spy school, the same one Gabriella used to go. He was always, as a constant, 3 or 4 inches taller than me. He was a rebel… you can say that I'm a troublemaker, at least that's what Dr. Steve says… but he was worst. He was perfect for Gabriella. He had jet black hair, green eyes like me; maybe a little darker and he had the whitest skin you've ever seen... he was my best friend, even more than Grant or Jonas" he was talking with so much… love, that I was about to cry "he went on a mission right before me coming to Gallagher. It was supposed to last 6 months and a half… 8 months passed and he hadn't came back. One day I got a call from Gabriella, she was crying and I could tell she was really hurt. I finally made out words within the sobs… "Stefan has died Zach! He died!!" she told me… I called the MI6 director and she told me it was true… he had gone KIM" he was playing with a leather bracelet he had on his wrist; I was crying… he didn't look at me once while he was telling me the story.

"he gave me this" he said looking up, handing me the bracelet. It had some weird symbols engraved "right before he left he said he would send me a present… I got this 6 months after he left for mission"

"what does it mean?" I asked

"what?"

"this, these symbols… what do they mean?" I asked him. He finally looked into my eyes and cleaned some tears from my cheeks.

"That's elvish alphabet… he was crazy for Lord of Rings" he chuckled. He putted the bracelet into my wrist "keep it"

"but-"

"I want you to have something that means a lot to me" he said.

"in that case…" I said grabbing my hand bag, I had wanted to give him a necklace my dad had given me when I was born for a long time now. It had a 'C.A.M' pendant… it was funny because it was for 'Cameron Ann Morgan'… and it also said 'Cam'

"I want you to have this… I wrapped it this morning" I said and gave him a box. He smiled and putted it around his neck. The new chain was just the right long for him.

"thanks" he said and gave me a kiss

"you're welcome" I said

"thank you"

"you already said that Zach" I said

"no, I mean… for listening to me. It's good to finally talk about it" after that, the afternoon was much funnier

"what time is it?" I asked.

"8:15" he said. I stood up quickly… I got dizzy "why…"

"we have to get back Zach! it's late!"

"don't worry! At exactly 8:25 Luke will pick us up!"

"what do you mean?" I asked him and started picking up my stuff **(A/N: she means her bag, her cell phone, he iPod and her shoes)**

"your friend will tell you" he said with a smirk.

We were on the highway now when a Mini Cooper stopped in front of us. Gabriella was asleep in the back, so I sat next to her, Zach got on front, next to Luke and they started speaking about some video game they were playing. We arrived to the mansion and I woke Gabby up. We headed straight for the grand hall and seated at our usual table. Macey and Nate were making out, Grant and Bex were arguing and Jonas was simply hugging Liz while she gave him food. After we ate we headed for our rooms, we needed some rest. We all had gone to different places with our 'dates'. I told them about the forest and everything minus Stefan Goode's story.

BEX POV

"I wish Grant had done something like that!! It's bloody romantic!" I said "instead he…"

**FLASHBACK**

"We'll go for a walk guys, see ya later" said Grant and within second we were gone, leaving Zach and Cammie behind.

Grant insisted on walking slowly, until we got to Roseville's Gazebo.

"I want this day to be different British Bombshell" he told me. I was wondering what the hell was going thought his mind. "so…" he opened his bag pack and took out

"Guns!!!!???? Are you nuts you idiot????" I yelled.

"these are paintball guns honey! Not real ones!" he said, which settled me down

"what do you intend to do with that?" I asked him

"here" he said and gave me a bag full of say 400 shots

"Grant! Tell me what you're going to do, or I'll leave!" I said

"Roseville will be our battle field" sweet!

"and we are fighting against…?"

"Macey and Nate" cool!

**LIZ INTERRUPTS FLASHBACK**

"so that explains all that paint and Macey coming all mad at Grant and Nate"

"Shut up Liz! I'm trying to tell a story here!"

**BEX RETURNS TO FLASHBACK**

He gave me comm. units and a vest. We waited for 10 minutes until his mobile phone rang

"finally the alarm!" said Grant. The battle started. We fought. We laughed. We had fun. At 6 o'clock Grant and I met at the gazebo again. He had Macey tied and she was cussing pretty badly at Grant and Nate… something about hitting her hair. We got back to school and found Liz and Jonas entering through the front gate.

"what the…??" said Liz when she saw us.

"don't ask!" said Macey and headed to the room. I followed her. We had a shower and got dressed into new clothes. We headed to the grand hall and sat to our usual table. We started eating and talking and we spent around 1 hour 30 minutes and 54 seconds happily laughing when Grant said.

"Why didn't you comb your hair?" that's when we started arguing. Macey and Nate started making out and Liz and Jonas started speaking Geek-Talk. The doors burst open and Cammie, Gabriella, Luke and Zach came in.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"you already know what happened next" I said and smiled.

"anyway… what did you do today Liz?" I asked her because I knew the good stuff was Gabriella's story… I was really looking forward to that one.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! I'D LIKE TO KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THE STORY AND I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT DO YOU TINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT!!**

**THANKS FOR READING!!! LUV YA ALL!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soooo sorry for the looooooooooooooooooong wait!!!!! **

**I felt like a owed you something so I decided I'll post something! Sorry it's so short, net one will be a looooooooooooooong one! I promise! **

**Enjoy!**

**Ch 4**

LIZ POV

"nothing important" I said.

"Liz…" said Macey with a mischievous smile "TELL!" she screamed in my ear while holding a baseball bat in her hands.

"okay! You don't have to be soo pushy!" I said

***LIZ'S FLASHBACK***

We left Bex and Grant at the gazebo and headed to the diner

"but the weather is so nice! Jonas, let's go back outside… please!"

"believe me… you don't want to be outside today… its clear but with a high chance of a Picasso" he said

"what…?"

"don't ask Liz! Don't ask!" he said laughing and we ordered a chocolate cake. We started speaking about all and nothing and…

***FLASHBACK INTERRUPTION***

"Bex!!!! Wake up!!!!!! You don't have to fall asleep on MY LAP! While I'm telling MY STORY! It's rude!"

"oh man… shut up Liz ok! Keep going…"

***LIZ RETURNS TO FLASHBACK***

"Come, I want to show you something" Jonas said suddenly. We stood up and he grabbed my hand. It's been months since we have been having this kind of dates but he hasn't kissed me yet!

We went through the back door into a cabin in the backyard of the diner.

"what the hell Jonas? Where are you taking me??"

"that cabin is Gallagher's property. I thought you might like to see what's inside"

Gallagher owns this cabin? I opened the door and found a… let's call it lounge.

It had a TV, a stereo, lights, two couches, two loves sits, a table and a mini bar

"a mini bar?" I asked

"it's not what it looks like… it only has sodas and some major chemicals" I noticed that everything had the Gallagher Academy symbol (you know… the skull). I turned on the 'TV' but it happened to be a touch screen. It had all the archives of Gallagher but we needed a password.

"are you thinking what I'm thinking Jonas?"

"I'm not sure… I was about to ask you to be my girlfriend… officially" he said. I looked at him in amusement.

"we've been going out for months now Jonas, I think we are pretty 'official'" I said

"well, yeah, but is not the same thing Liz. I just…" he left the sentence in the middle and crashed his lips to mine. He was moving softly, it was a caring and loving kiss… the best one of all the kisses I've had!

"Jonas, I…"

"just say yes or no"

"yes! But… I'd really really like to hack that database" I said looking at the screen. He chuckled and smiled

"as long as you want Elizabeth" I smiled.

After a couple of hours (seemed minutes to me) we headed back to school where we met with Macey and Bex covered in paint.

"what the…??" I started to ask but Macey shut me up

"don't ask!" and left with Bex behind

Jonas burst out laughing.

"what's so funny?" I asked

"I see that they have became living Picassos!"

"that's what you meant? About the chance of a Picasso?" I asked him starting to laugh a little too

"yeah, you'll see, Grant and Nate planned a Paint Ball fight with the girls and…" he said looking to where the girls had disappeared.

We went to the library and while I looked for something I haven't already read (something kind of impossible considering that I read the whole library before ninth grade) Jonas appeared out of nothing with a huge book

"when and why did you leave?" I asked him surprised because I hadn't notice

"oh, about a minute ago, just to grab a series of books I'm reading" he said casually and showed me the book

"lord of rings? Are you kidding me?"

"no, now, can we eat something… I'm starving!" he said and we went to the grand hall.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"And you know the rest of the story"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THAT CABIN THE MINUTE WE ENTERED THE GRAND HALL?????" screamed Cammie, while grabbing a black coat and changing her shoes

"we'll go tomorrow Cam! Don't you want to hear what Gabby's got to tell?" said Bex.

GABBY POV

Oh no!

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

"sure!" I said.

**Sorry about the cliff!!! Plz don't kill me yet! I was working and my PC decided to reset himself!**

**So I lost Gabby's story! **

**I'll have to rewrite it… so you'll have to wait a little, I hope not too much!**

**Pls tell me what you think and don't kill me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SOO VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!!!!! **

**HOPE THIS MAKES UP! **

**Please not too many flames!!!! ****hearts4ever****, ****2goode4u****, ****Twilight113**** ¡!! Thank you for your reviews! **

CH 5

GABBY POV

So, I don't know why, but I want to tell them everything…

"okay… so, we were driving out of Roseville at an extremely high speed and.."

***ANOTHER FLASHBACK ¬¬***

"can you please slow down? High speed scares me!"

"yeah right! Gabriella let me tell you something… I know about those races you used to go in Spain"

"how?" I asked him really worried…. He just… smiled

"MI6 keeps records you know?"

"oh ok, so that's code for 'Catalina La Verde, AKA Spanish Gossip Queen, who was my COPILOT told you' right?" I said smiling…. It was good that someone knew about my adventures.

"yes… so, are you driving today?"

"no, I quitted" I didn't want to remember the times I drove… those were the times I met Stefan

"okay" I think he understood my non-spoken reasons

5 minutes and 20 seconds later I remembered something…

"how do you know Catalina?" I asked him

"we used to date" he said. I remembered her talking about some guy named Adams

"YOU are THAT Adams???"

It was soo funny, because only I had known about her cheating on him and…

"she cheated on me you know? With this Castillo boy" … ok… he knew too.

"Castillo wasn't that hot" oops! Shit! No way to take THAT back. He blushed… HE BLUSHED!

"thanks" he mumbled

"where are we going?" I was asking soo many questions, 'what the hell is wrong with me?'

"some place you'll love"

"how are you so sure?" … okay, I'm sure next time I ask a question he's going to snap at me

"well…. I'm a spy"

"I'm a spy too and…"

"shut up will you?" okay… hold your anger and your tears… shit! 'look out of the window' I heard a voice inside my head say.

After a long 30 minutes and 56 second we stopped… I hadn't spoken yet, I didn't feel like it.

"hold still… I'm blindfolding you" he said as he took a black scarf out of his pocket.

He held my hand and guided me through a bumpy sidewalk. we stopped. He took the scarf away and I opened my eyes. There, in front of me, was a huge garden with every single kind of flower you can imagine. From roses to… I don't know their names.

"again… we were going to the movies Luke, not to a garden"

He just laughed and took my hand.

"now I understand why Stefan liked you so much" I smiled and was about to answer with something smart like "I know, right!" when it hit me

"you knew him?!?" I screamed and let go off his hand.

"yes… we were friends, not really close since his best friend was my older brother Francis, the one who went to the mission with him, but yeah… I knew him"

"Francis was your brother? How come I never saw you before?? I mean, we used to be together all the time and…"

"I know, I'm a bookworm in case you haven't notice yet Gabriella, I was always in the library or my room and I would never go out"

"what about your twin?"

"he will always be out… never at home. He will always sneak into his room at 3 am"

There was an awkward silence that lasted almost ten minutes… but awkward in a good way.

"he went MIA right? Francis" I said

"yes… but I know he's alive… how do I know… that's something I have to figure out" we stayed silent for another 20 minutes, just holding each other hands and staring into space until he spoke again

"I made lunch… want to eat now? Or later?"

"now will be great! I'm starving" and as if to prove my statement my stomach growled… really loud

"I can tell…" he said and ran away, to the car, to bring the food

'wonder what he made' I thought

"so, we have frozen fruit and cold meals"

I watched as he took strawberries and pineapples out of a case and some tuna salad and sushi out of another one.

"you made this?" I asked

"yes" he said. I looked at him in the eye and then he frowned "the chef helped me"

We ate and talked about classes for a long time

"you're still behind? Gabriella! Please! What the hell do you do with your time!?"

"I don't know… I like playing videogames you know? And I like to sleep and to fix my nails and… I also sneak out of school a lot, well not for the past two weeks but… I don't fucking know!" he stared at me "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to curse… Its just… I hate it when people judge me without knowledge of the situation and I curse a lot when I'm angry or frustrated"

"I guess you have many stuff to do"

"you could say that! I mean… yeah I play tons of videogames but it's also the girls fault… they like to do MANY "extra-projects" for "non-existent-extra-credit" I mean… the teacher can't know about it, know what I mean"

"sure… my brother and I… we like projects "out of" and "forbidden by" the rules" we laughed.

It was getting a little cold so we headed to the car.

"you get to choose the movie" he said as we sat on the back seat

"what are the options?" I asked.

"well I hate James Bond movies and all that shit…" he opened his eyes wide " … sorry about that… I love movies about thieves"

"I have to agree with you, James Bond sucks!" I picked one without looking, it happened to be one of my favorites.

"'Entrapment' with Sean Connery and Catherine Zeta-Jones" I said

"one of my favorites" he said.

We played the movie and after the first 30 minutes he made 'The Move', yeah that one when he yawns and 'magically' his arm ends up on my shoulder.

I made 'The Girls' ' move… the one when we fake we are tired and we end up snuggled into their chests.

He hugged me, I hugged him back. Then he kissed the top of my head. I stopped watching my favorite movie and looked at him, his face less than an inch away of mine, his red lips curled in a smile… he kissed me.

It was like fireworks… maybe not that dramatic, but it was definitely something. I kissed him back.

I went to watching the movie again when I felt his breath near my ear

"Want to be _My_ girlfriend Gabriella?" he made an emphasis on the 'MY'

I turned to look at him… "yes, I want to" I said and felt really happy when I said it. I was soo happy that I drifted into unconsciousness… yes, I felt asleep.

Next thing I know is that Cammie is waking me up.

***FINALLY! THE END OF MANY FLASBACKS!***

"That's how everything went on" I finished

"you know he is the first one to really asks!" said Bex

"what do you mean?" I said

"the boys, they never ask us if we want to be theirs girls… they just assume that"

"oohh! Right!" said Liz really exited… she felt down and knocked my X-Box off

"Liz!"

"Oopsy daisy!"

I picked my video games and my X-Box and placed them secure under my bed

"you know Liz, on the wrong hands, you could be a deadly weapon" I said and everybody laughed, even Liz!

"I know I know!" she said and went to her PC, she had some weird symbols onscreen

"Elvish Alphabet? Liz what are you…. Wait! 'The Lord of Rings'? what are you doing with this book… I thought you weren't into fantasy" said Bex, I looked at her "I used to read those when I was in 8 grade" said Bex with her hands up

"'I love you' … who wrote that Liz?" I asked, Macey looked at me demanding answers "I also read those books, but the thing is that Stefan loved to write in that f-ing language so I learned it … I wanted to know all the stuff he wrote"

"so… who wrote that Liz?" asked Cam

"mmmns"

"what? I didn't get that" said Bex

"Jonas" she said in no more than a whisper… we all looked at each other and smiled

We changed into our Pjs and went to bed… I looked at my side and found a bracelet… a leather made one…. I had one like that, Stefan had given me one that said "I love you"

Cam's one had something written on it…. I couldn't make out what it was because it was really dark, but for some reason I don't know, it made me think about Stefan being alive.

"nonsense" I murmured and drifted to sleep.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT???? !!!!!!! **

**WELL….. JUST REVIEW! AND TELL MEE!!!! I COULD USE ONE IDEA…. OR TWO…..**

**I KNOW THE MAIN STUFF, BUT STILL! YOU KNOW HOW WRITING IS! **


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

_Dear diary, _

_Three weeks have gone by, without anything new to tell, except that I'm even more behind on my work thanks to a broken arm Bex gave me in P&E._

_Cam and Zach are more than fine. Zach comes at night and sleeps with Cammie and then leaves at 4:00 am almost every day. We know they won't do anything with us there… so they just sleep in spoon mode._

_Bex and Grant are fighting, again… I swear, they're gonna end up married if they keep going like this._

_Liz and Jonas are more geek than ever, writing in elvish alphabet and speaking in ancient Greek all the time. Believe me, it's the most boring language ever._

_Macey has gained two pounds, and she is really happy about it, because now she thinks "being that skinny is not healthy"… well, that's what she said the last time she was reading Vogue. _

_Nate is getting on my nerves… I'm just glad he is about to graduate. But not so glad about Luke… I wish we were able to fail a whole year… but, and believe me I've tried, it's impossible._

_Well, that's all for now my Dearest Diary… _

"you keep a diary??" asked Zach when he seated next to me a the library.

"yes… and no… I only write when I'm really sad, or nostalgic"

"I know what'll make you feel better" he said and left. I remained seated trying to end a homework with my left hand…

Every Gallagher girl knows how to write with both hands, and even some girls write with their feet!

But I literally suck at writing with my left hand! It looks like 4-year-old's handwriting!

The girls arrived when I was finishing the last line.

Cam, Bex and Liz were happy… but Macey was glaring more than normal…

"ok! I can't stand it anymore! Macey tell me or I swear I'll give you a scar in that pretty face" said Bex so loudly we got kicked out of the library.

We gave Macey space until we got to the common room

"tell us Mace! What's wrong?" asked Liz

"Nate broke up with me because Preston called me"

"He did what???" said Bex and Cam at unison

"he said I was a cheater and---"

"Wait!" I said "how did you manage to get a phone call inside these walls?" I asked really interested. "I have tried everything!"

"the satellite only gets determined frequencies, if the frequency is higher or lower than the top and bottom frequencies it gets, the frequency will be able to go through" she said

"and you modified your phone? Alone?" asked Liz

"I was bored" Macey said looking sad now.

"can you make it again?? I really need social life" I said

"sure, gimme your phone" she said. I knew she was thanking me. Nothing better than something that requires brains for keeping you from thinking about something… or someone.

She fixed all of our phones. Mine was the hardest since it hadn't come out in North America yet.

We were seated at our usual table in the Grand Hall and trying to keep the awkwardness away between Nate and Macey when Mr. Solomon arrived.

"Miss Imusa, this letter is for you" he said and handed me a letter with the Imusa's crest water-print.

"Allow me for a second" I said and left the hall as quick as I could without letting anyone know there was something going on.

When I was as far as possible I opened the envelope

_Gabriella._

_I won't ask you if you are fine or not, because that I already know. _

_Specially the "boy-friend" part. I'm not annoyed you didn't tell me, I wasn't even expecting you to since that's how you act._

_But I am the most concerned about you last relationship. We got word not so long ago about Francis Adams whereabouts. _

_It is said that he is in Colombia. Yes you read right. Is._

_According to CTI (Colombia's equivalent to CIA) he is alive and entered the country with some other people (we don't know who they are, yet) through the frontier with Venezuela. _

_These people are not Latin, Asiatic, African or anything. They are said to be European… and the thing that concerns me the most, it that is said that you know them. They are not agents of any kind… they are Spanish mafia. _

_Gabriella… I don't know what have you gotten into this time… but I swear that if you have been involved with that people you are going to school in the North Pole! _

_I won't give a shit about what you think this time young lady! As far as I'm concern, you can get as cold as polar-bear's balls! _

_I love you princess, but you know I won't allow you to mingle with the wrong people! _

_From now on, you are prohibited to as much as look to those civilians you have been talking to. They are not worth you. You are far beyond them._

_Now Gabriella, and READ CAREFULLY… Zachary Goode has the key to find Francis. The thing is that apparently he doesn't know._

_How do I know, you might me wondering… the answer is simple: He's not dead. At least not yet._

_You mission is to find out about that key. As far as we know it can be anything. And no one is better than you to find that since you knew Francis so well. And after all, you are his sister-in-law. You are working now for the CIA. The teachers are to help you with everything you need. Including access to sub-levels 4 and 5 and over-levels 1, 2, 3 and 4._

_It's in your hands to notify me when you get something…. And I don't care how, it's your problem if you want to send me a bottle with a paper inside._

_You can get help from anyone…and Luke and Nate Adams MUST NOT KNOW. MI6 can't know about this… yet._

_Au revoir mon ange._

I folded the letter.

1:There were over-levels???

2:The teachers know??

3:I have to find a "key"? I think that's more a "clue" haha, I feel like Sherlock Holmes right now.

4: A clue Zach has.

5: Francis is alive.

6:Luke and Nate can't know.

When I was making that list I noticed a piece of Evapopaper inside the envelope. I read it. The four most frightening/hopeful words were written on it

_Stefan might be alive._

I know it is indeed stupid to give my hopes up, but in that second I couldn't help but to feel hopeful.

"Gabbs? Here! This is what will cheer you up" said Zach from behind me. I stuffed the Evapopaper inside my mouth and he noticed.

"Love letters?? For secret encounters?" he said with a smirk across his face.

"yeah" I said making it sound fresh.

"chocolate is the best remedy to sadness" he said and handed me a dark chocolate bar.

"thanks" I said. And while I said that I was analyzing, thinking what would that "key" be. It wasn't literally a Key, that was far from obvious… but it was important, and if it was there were two options.

1: Zach had it on him all the time

Or

2: he had it as far from him as possible.

But he didn't know… where is that??

For the first time on Gallagher Academy history, the school was giving us a "Night". We were to be back at school at 4 am next morning. That meant parting… really hard.

For me, that meant trouble.

As we started to the diner I saw Josh, Dillon and Dee Dee… but they weren't alone. They were with my "friends" from France. They're as dangerous as rouge agents… because they are the BEST rouge agents on earth…. The fact that everyone knows and that they're still alive makes it clear that they are dangerous.

Really dangerous.

How come they're my friends than? You might ask… well, lets say "it is better to have allies in _every_ team"

I told the guy to go ahead, that I had to do something first so they went on. When Cammie walked by Josh, I saw hate in the purest way directed to her. I couldn't tell if Cam had seen it…. But Macey had since she was painting her nails (how does she do that while walking…? We don't know) and "tripped"…. All her nail polish ended up in Josh's t-shirt and pants.

The French gang started laughing.

"Salut!" I said in french.

"Gabriella! Ça va?" he asked.

"I'm fine thanks! But please, try to speak in English, for the ones present's sake" I said.

"whatever you say"

"you speak French" said Josh

"yes… can you guy give us a moment? We really need to talk important stuff" I said trying to be as gentle as possible.

When they were out of hearing I turned to Jacques

"are you out of your mind? What the hell are you doing here?"

"you know we are double agents right? And we know you need information about Francis. We can give it to you"

"but" started the leader of the Gang, Julian " we want something on exchange"

"why would I want your information??? As far as I'm concern, you'll be telling half lie there!"

Julian, the tallest/hottest one got closer to me and said in my ear

"because you know we are your only hope"

CAMMIE POV

I didn't look at Josh when I walked by him. I wouldn't dare. Then heard Macey cursing… I turned around just to find her on the ground and to find Josh covered in French-Red nail polish.

'Gallagher girls never fall/trip/ misstep" I thought.

Zach took my hand way too strong and guided me to the farthest corner of the diner.

"Zach it's hurting me!" I finally said

"Sorry Cameron" whoa! What had been THAT?!?!?!?

"Cameron??? Since when I'm not "babe" or "Gallagher girl"? Since when I'm "Cameron"?"

"Since the French gang is in town"

"what the hell is that??" I asked

"the guys Gabriella's talking to" said Luke.

"and why would that affect your behavior Zach?"

"Because they are the most dangerous double agents on earth. Every piece of information you give them, even unconsciously, they'll use it against you and/or to get information from you"

"you mean Gabriella is behind something right now?" asked Bex

"that means they are behind something right now" said Grant.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

CAMMIE POV

"that means they are behind something right now" said Grant.

"and by something you mean?" asked Bex, switching to spy-007-mode.

"something even more important than money, sweetheart. Power" answered Grant.

"how are they going to get that 'power' you say they want?" asked Macey finishing the touches on her nails. She was acting so relaxed, it was impressive. Definitely Gilly's descendant.

"Information and knowledge means power. They obviously want something in exchange, and apparently Gabriella has that information, or she can get it" said Zach.

"you're saying she might turn into a double agent?"

"maybe Liz, we don't know. She is, after all, a great spy. The way she behaves with you… that's not how she behaves. She is even more rebel than that. The fact that she knows the French Gang and is so fresh about it proves it" said Luke

"she is your girl! Are you doubting her?" I asked exasperated. What if all Blackthorne boys think like that? Besides, I believe in her…

"the fact that she is his girl doesn't mean he can trust her! As far as we know, you, my brother and the whole Gallagher and Blackthorne alumni might be sleeping with the enemy" said Nate.

And the worst thing… it was damn convincing.

ZACH POV

I could see realization in Cam's eyes. She had accepted that Gabriella might be the enemy… but I knew better than them. Gabriella isn't, but she might seem it.

We seated. We didn't talk. We sat there for 20 minutes without talking, without making eye contact, without thinking… just listening and doing recognition. I swear I can rebuild this place! I know it by memory right now.

20 minutes and 15seconds later, Gabriella sat at our table

"why did you choose the most hidden table?" she asked. Everyone stared at her.

"what?" she said again.

We just stared. She started looking into everyone's eyes trying to find something. When she stared into my eyes, she made a face… for less than a millisecond and then, when she looked into Cam's eyes she said pretty loudly

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M NOT GOING ROUGE! Please! Do you seriously think it?" she asked

"we don't know Gabby… it's just… you being friends with the French Gang…" said Liz.

"come on Liz! You didn't even knew who they were until today!"

"how do you know?" Bex asked

"because, they are never mentioned in the USA! That's considered betrayal! Us, saying that name right now…. It's really dangerous! Please… just don't mention it. In Europe it's normal to name them…. Not in here" said Gabriella looking at all sides… really amateur-ish

"how come I've never heard about them before?" asked Bex.

"because you spend most of your time in here. Unlike Macey"

"Julian didn't look at me! He didn't even realized I was here!"

"you know them?" asked Luke looking stunned

"You bitch!" said Nate

I stood up and punched him in the face. He wasn't expecting it.

"what was that for Goode?"

"you don't call one of my best friends bitch! Not even a girl! Much less a Gallagher Girl! Now, grow up Nate and stop treating girls like that! Don't' be such an asshole!"

Nate sat again and did nothing but stare at his plate

"he's my cousin… and my best friend. We haven't talked at all ever since I started at Gallagher" she said, sadness in her voice.

"you know you can't tlak to him Mace… it'll cost you"

"I know Zach… believe me, I know"

"what did they want?" asked Cam

"just say hi" said Gabriella. She looked at me deep in the eye. When she had dated Stefan we had made a "code"… everything, every single word meant two things… sometimes three.

'just say hi' meant : something important as hell.

"oh, that's fine" I answered … code for 'we'll talk about this later'

She stared at me, surprised that I had remembered.

"Luke, I have to talk to you" said Gabriella in the middle of a nuclear bomb conversation.

"sure babe" said Luke. They stood up and headed out of the diner.

"so, as I was saying, I was mastering a mini nuclear bomb one day at dr. fibs lab and…"

"it exploded! Haha it was soo funny! It exploded right next to a community of bugs and they all died like this" said Bex snapping her fingers.

"so Liz know how to create a bomb?" I asked.

"yeah… Liz is capable of many stuff… she can do anything!"

"yes… just ask Liz, if it doesn't exist, she'll invent it" said Macey a little bit happier

"guys… Liz is right here" said Liz making us crack up. We kept talking about stupid stuff, and most of the time in Mandarin. People stared at us like if we were from the outer space.

Half an hour later Gabriella came in solo. Luke had gone.

"where's Luke?" asked Nate looking behind her.

"he went back to school… at least that's what he told me" she said. She looked sad.

"oh, well then, there's no reason for me to stay here anymore" said Nate and said good-bye to everyone except Macey. Ten seconds later, I swear I saw a tear… but it was gone as fast as it appeared.

"what did you guys talked about?" asked Bex "because it looks like you were fighting bears instead… your hair is all messy" she added pointing to Gabriella's head.

"we broke up" she said. And started crying. I hugged her with one arm, Grant did the same thing.

"why?" asked Cam. She sure know how it feels to break up with someone.

"two reasons. 1: it was what's right 2: my dad… he made me do it"

"what do you mean? Why was that what was right?" asked Grant

"I can't be with someone without having gotten over Stefan" I flinched at the mention of his name.

"and the second?" my voice came not louder than a whisper. Only spies could have heard that

"guys… promise me you won't tell the Adams twins what I'm about to tell you… any of them"

LUKE POV

I followed Gabriella outside and at the first attempt I mad of taking her hand, she crossed her arms. 'maybe she didn't notice' I thought.

"what a beautiful night, don't you think so princess?" I said hugging her from behind. She stayed quiet and still for a minute or two and then moved away from me.

"what is it Gabriella?" I asked. I was concerned right now. She was really talkative. She started shaking… at first I thought it was cold… but then I realized the night was actually pretty hot.

"Gabriella? What is it?" I said turning her to face me… she was crying.

"Luke… I…." she started to say something but I stopped her with a kiss full on her lips.

"everything will be alright princess" I said

"no it won't! you don't know what I'm going through… Luke I have to confess you something"

"what is it baby?"

"I'm still in love with Stefan" she said in a whisper.

I didn't know what to say. He had died and they never really had a closure. I knew what it was to lose someone suddenly without really saying good-bye. It was really hard to get over it.

"wh…wha…what do you want me to say?" I said

"I don't want you to say anything Luke. I only want you to kiss me…"

I kissed her. I kissed her like if there wasn't such thing as 'tomorrow'.

I felt her sadness, her need… I felt her love. I felt her hate.

"Luke, I want you to listen to me carefully… I love you, even if I still feel like I'm in love with Stefan… I have never loved someone as I have loved you… remember always that"

She was acting really weird. This sounded like a good-bye…. What's wrong?

"Luke… we have to…"

"what? I didn't get it" I said

"I said, we have to break up"

"what? Why?"

"I can't tell you…Luke, I can't. I want you to have this" she said handing me a CD. I putted it inside my jacket's pocket.

"Gabriella… I don't believe that shit of you loving me! I was just a game right? You're a bitch! I should have listened to my brother! But no, I was blinded by you!"

"It was all true! Whether if you believe me or not! And I'm not a bitch! I have principles!"

"that's what you are! A bitch who plays with everybody's feelings! Now what? Fuck off!" I said and started running to school

"Luke Wait!" Gabriella was running towards me, she grabbed my arm and I just tossed her away

"don't you ever talk to me… ever again" she stood there, frozen, and seconds later se hugged me.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed and pushed harder than I had meant and she fell down. High heels are really dangerous. I tried to help her up, but she didn't let me. Pain and hate filled her eyes… and I knew I had made the worst mistake of my life.

GABRIELLA POV

I told them everything minus the evapo-paper-and-Stefan-being-probably-alive part.

"a key?"

"I think is more like a clue"

"I don't have any keys!" said Zach

"IT'S NOT A REAL KEY!" I screamed. I was so hurt right now, I was snapping at everyone.

"it might be something with a hidden writing on it" said Liz "or maybe with a code"

We all started thinking, in the middle of the night, at some diner located in a city no one knew, about a key that might save someone miles away from here.

Liz was doing a list.

Bex was destroying a can.

Macey was biting her pointer-finger-nail.

Grant was speaking to himself with his eyes closed.

Zach was staring into space, probably remembering everything related to Francis and his brother.

Cam was playing with Zach's bracelet, the one that matches mine.

I was thinking….and nothing came…"because it's already here" I said out loud.

"what?" said Grant making everyone stare at him

"nothing" I said, still thinking…'could it be possible that…'

"you said 'because it's already here' what's that supposed to mean?"

"Cam, can I see your bracelet?"

/**************************/************************/********************/***************/***************************************/**************/******************************/******************************************************/*************************/*****************/********************/**********/**************/

Cliffhanger! I'm so sorry I'm soo mean! I want you to tell me what you hate! Really! Nothing can be perfect! Nothing is perfect!°!

Tell me how much you hate me for making you wait! I just had so many in my mind! You'll see… I moved out of my hometown ALONE and I know no one in here! And I'm only 17… I know you might think "she is old enough" but I guess you are never old enough for being away from your parents for a long time.

Please! Review and tell me what you hate! Tell me where do you think I suck! And tell me what you think of the "smart" grant I'm making…. He is a Blackthorne boy! He is smart!

Love!

Sara Angel AKA The Devil!


	8. Chapter 8

CH8

CAM POV

"Cam, can I see your bracelet?" said Gabriella

"sure but…" I started taking it off "…why?" I asked

"I just have this feeling…" the part after that I didn't get. Zach took my hand. It was so cold I turned to stare at him but he just made a face like saying 'nothing's wrong' and then started shaking.

Gabriella was touching the edges of the bracelet, and was tracing the lines of the symbols with her tips while talking to herself in Spanish… but with expressions that teachers don't teach us in class… at least not for now.

"MIERDA!" exclaimed Gabriella really exasperated, then I saw a trace of blood in her finger.

"oh my gosh! Gabby are you ok?" I asked with taking her hand.

"Yeah… just a piece of wire that was off… nothing to worry about ok?"

"What did you find?" asked Liz

"aside of a cut? Nothing. That's what I found… the symbols don't even match a regular pattern or a word in any language… at least not the ones we know… and we know 16"

"14" said Bex "I know 14"

"well, I know 16…" said Gabby looking ashamed. She thought being really smart was something to be ashamed of… but it wasn't. it was pretty kick-ass.

I putted my bracelet back on and started thinking again… I was getting a headache! I had never been to Zach's place and Gabriella had… and the thing is that she doesn't even remember!

"You know what? I can't think like this! Lest go clubbing so we can chill out a little bit ok? Maybe in that way we can figure out something" said Macey…. The last part was directed to Zach thought.

"that's a great idea Mace… but the thing is…. THERE IS NOT SUCH THING AS A CLUB IN ROSEVILLE!" said Gabriella.

"there must be something! This town can't be that lame!"

"there's not a club… but they do races on the other side of the town… near the highway… there's a deserted road" said Grant

"how do you know?" asked Bex opening her eyes.

"Because I've been part of the races" he said with an smile

"when?" asked Liz

"Blackthorne Academy is closer than you think" said Jonas looking really like a spy for the first time.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Enough! That's a good idea…. Just take me out of here before I do some major damage" said Gabriella starting to rip off the napkins.

We all headed to school and picked Zach's and Gabriella's cars

"you guys have CARS?" said Bex pretty loudly… people at school didn't know about them having cars

"shhhhhhh! Do you want to publish it on NYTimes?" said Gabriella while looking for her key.

When we sorted who would go in which car, it turned up like this

Me, Liz and Jonas were going with Zach… he had a Ford Mustang GT 2010. Pretty cool car… and it was convertible.

The rest were going with Gabriella, which made Macey really mad.

"I'm not spoiling my D&G peacock blue dress! Are you nuts! The seats are full of oil!"

"one! They are not!" said Gabriella matching Macey's tone "Second, the front seat is not 'dirty' so you can go there, and if you feel much of a princess as for not going in the front, you might as well go walking! And third… who gives a shit about the color and the label of your dress? It's just a dress! For god's sake! You can buy like ten with the cash you have at school!"

"It's not 'just a dress'! it's a winter collection one! D&G gave it to Macey one month before the debut of the collection" said Bex.

"how do you even know?" I asked

"erm…. Well…. I just…. Let's go ok?" she said blushing and got in Gabby's car, a Chevrolet Camaro '73. A really bright orange camaro.

When we were on the highway, crossing the city I asked:

"why does Gabby has that car? Is like super old!"

"cars now days move faster, that's true… but cars back then had a power engine you cannot imagine! That engine she's got is not a '73 engine, but a '50s. it's a V12… and she has modified the car so it can drift and go pretty fast… even faster than this one on a good road. And she also has nitro connected to the engine… which means…. Speed of light!" said Zach getting all excited

"and that means?" I asked again because he lost me at the 'power engine' part…

"Her car is faster, and has more power… and also consumes more gasoline. It's a car for illegal races… like The Fast and The Furious ones?"

"oh my god…. She drives?" said Bex stunned.

"yes… she was the best driver in Spain, at least the best-driver-under-20-in-the-woman-category one." Said Zach.

"how on hell do you know that?" asked Bex

"because my brother was the best one also" he said looking a little sad.

When we arrived we found 6 more cars aside of Gabriella's… those cars were all old, I'm guessing from the same times as Gabriella's and there was also a mini van… one a I recognized, but the other guys didn't.

We all steped out of the cars and the Roseville population, well, at least the young reckless ones, stared at us like if we were from the outer space.

"so, the Gallagher academy alumni has decided to join us?" said Dillon stepping out holding hands with Dee Dee…HOLDING HANDS?

"I thought you were Josh's girlfriend?" I said more like asking.

"Was, that's right" said Dee Dee… "He dumped me for you, you know? But is ok, I mean, he's not over you and you are clearly over him" she said staring at my holding hands with Zach. Then she walked to me and hugged me, but it wasn't like it was before… I felt not hate, but lie, and trust me, I can detect lies pretty easily. She didn't consider me a friend any longer… but she was too much of a coward to admit it.

"Babe, come back please? Don't mingle with that kind of people" said Dillon

"you'd better watch your mouth, Rude boy!" said Gabriella stepping in front of me.

"and what if I don't? what will _you_ do about it? Haha! Slap me in the face and risk breaking a nail?" said Dillon making fun of Gabby… everyone started laughing, except Josh and Dee Dee.

Gabriella made fists with her hands and then opened them… just like she does in P&E before getting extra credit

"oh no…!" I whisper/yelled, but Gabriella didn't hear… she was too caught up in the fight… shit! It was turning into a fight!

"too bad, Rude Boy! I don't have nails to break!" said Gabby

"too bad for you" he said

"on the contrary honey, too bad for _you_!" said Gabriella and punched him in the face soo hard, she broke his nose and made him fall.

"not again…" whispered Zach and grabbed Gabby out of Dillon's reach.

"you bitch!" screamed Dillon launching himself to Gabby

"Hey buddy! Stop it! She is a lady, don't you dare touch her!" said Grant.

"Fine! But she'll have to race!"

"I don't race you moron!" screamed Gabby and then added in a whisper : "at least not anymore"

"that's really cliché you know!" said Macey "daring her to a race? And you know the worst thing… is that the one who is dared always wins… so Gabby wins, you lose. Done"

"who called you, rich trash?" said Dillon.

"the awful smell that's in the air…. Wait! It's you!... cheap patchouli? Lame" she said offending him more.

While they were all fighting someone grabbed my arm.

"What…?"

"shh! Cammie, it's me" said Josh

"what do you want josh?" I said coldly

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you earlier… it's just that…. Well, I don't know… you were with all your friends and I was with mine…"

"yeah, I get it… you didn't want to feel ashamed" I said a little hurt.

"No no! it's not that! Urgh! Cammie I've missed you soo much!"

"I know… I've also missed you, but I don't love you anymore Josh… I just don't"

"I wish you did… it'll feel soo good" he said with sadness in his words… he meant every word.

"josh… i… I loved you, but I think I love Zach more… or different, like, you two are too different from each other, but at the same time you guys are soo alike…. I just… I'm sorry josh, but I have to go" I said and the worst feeling on earth made itself comfortable in my heart. I loved them both, but in two different ways… my heart was divided…. And that might be too twilight, but is fucking true.

.

.

.

? POV

"who are you?" I asked. I couldn't see because it was too dark… I had spent most of the time in the dark, never really seeing anything… it was really hard to catch glimpses, but most of the time I could thanks to moonlight or the light of a car passing by. Tonight was a moonless night. And it was raining also, so I couldn't see anything.

"is somebody here?" asked a girly voice.

"yes, I'm an especial agent" I said. I wouldn't tell her my name, it was too dangerous… I had been missing for over 2 years now… that was a long time, and the worst thing is that they had found my "body" … it was all fake, but they made it seem real and untraceable.

"what's your name?" I asked.

"Anna Feterman, I'm a junior at Gallagher Academy" she answered. A junior. Gabriella should be a junior by now… and so Zachary, Lucas and Nathan. Wonder where are they now?

"who…who are you?" asked the girl, Anna.

She is an extremely well trained spy, considering that she goes to GA and she is a junior. Should I answer her? If I did, it would spoil my cover… 'wait, what cover? It was blown ages ago! Besides, everyone thinks you are death, so might as well be a ghost.' Said a voice inside my head… I hated that voice's sense.

"My name is Faustus Adams"

I'm sooo sorry I'm leaving you on another cliffhanger! But I really have no time for writing longer!

Thak you soo much for your patience and loyalty to the story! Please recommend me to your friends! I would really like to have more readers! … and reviews…. I know I never really ask for an amount of reviews, but if you don't R, I won't know if you like the story or not… or if you are even reading it! So please review! I'd love to have a good amount of those!

XOXO Sarix!


	9. Chapter 9

I'M SOOO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT! SO, IN EXCHANGE I'M GIVING YOU A LOOOONG CHAPTER! ONE THAT DESERVES THE WORD "LONG"

THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS, I KNOW YOU ARE A FEW ONLY, BUT I REALLY LIKE THE FACT THAT SOMEONE IS READING WHAT I WRITE…. EVEN IF THAT SOMEONE HATES IT! TY!

REMEMBER THIS IS _AFTER_ "DON'T JUDGE A GIRL BY HER COVER" only the good spy young has nothing to do with this.

CH9

ZACH POV

"not again…" I whispered before grabbing Gabriella and taking her out of Dillon's reach… "we don't want to deal with another dead body" I told her in her ear, unfortunately Macey heard. She looked at me as if I were crazy, which I'm not.

Dillon was screaming something that sounded like "to beach" but I was too caught up on Macey's eyes…

"Hey buddy! Stop it! She is a lady, don't you dare touch her!" said Grant shooting a death glare at Dillon

"Fine! But she'll have to race!" screamed Dillon looking pathetic if you ask me

"I don't race you moron!" screamed Gabby and then added in a whisper: "at least not anymore"

"of course you don't" I said under my breath, only Gabby caught it.

"that's really cliché you know!" said Macey "daring her to a race? And you know the worst thing… is that the one who is dared always wins… so Gabby wins, you lose. Done"

"who called you, rich trash?" said Dillon.

"the awful smell that's in the air…. Wait! It's you!... cheap patchouli? Lame" she said offending Dillon more. He started to turn red, really red and I thought 'maybe, _maybe_, we would have to deal with a dead body after all.

"hey, I'm back…. Let's leave the place ok?" said Cam

'back?' I thought. I was so caught up in the fight that I didn't notice Cam going away….

We dragged Gabriella back to the cars and this time Macey didn't say anything about the seats of the car. Liz was pretty shaken so I gave Jonas my car's keys and told him to take Liz back to school.

"I'll go with them" said Bex, Grant following her. He shoot me an 'I'm-sorry-dude-she's-my-girl' look.

Gabriella hopped into the car and started the engine, I sat at front with her. Macey and Cam were in the back. The ride was silent. I didn't notice how fast Gabriella was going until we arrived at another city!

"Gabriella? What the fuck? Where are we?"

"the hell I know…" she said, seeming more relaxed.

"it's dale city" said Cam

"how do you know?" asked Macey.

"we came here once in a CovOps assignment, don't ask" she said.

"ok….." said Macey with emphasis on the 'k'.

"where are we going?" asked Cam 1 minute and 34 seconds later.

"I need a drink" said Gabriella.

"me too" said Zach.

"you're driving Gabriella, and Zach, if gabby drinks, you are the designated driver because Cam is not a good driver… no offence" started Macey

"none taken" said Cam

"and I don't know how to drive mechanical cars… only automatic"

"then you don't know how to drive either… and who said anything about drinking here? I'm buying the alcohol and taking it back to school… I'm not irresponsible" said Gabriella really calm.

We stopped at the town square, Gabriella applied some heavy makeup, took off her jumper (she happened to be wearing a really revealing blouse) and said "let's go get our candy, Goode" referring to our past 'candy hunts'. Look, I'm a teenager, and since I'm a spy, I have tons of fake ids…. I've drank before, hard.

I arranged my shirt a little and kissed Cam before getting out of the car.

MACEY POV

As soon as Zach and Gabriella were out of hearing range I whispered to Cam

"there is something really messed up with Zach and Gabriella, Cam…. We need to make them tell us what the hell Zach meant with "we don't want to deal with another dead body"… Cam, I think they've killed someone before"

"what are you saying Mace? When did he say that?"

"when Gabby was going to fight Dillon, Zach said "not again""

"yeah, I remember that" said Cam looking troubled "he didn't say anything else… did he?"

"he said "we don't want to deal with another dead body" to Gabriella and she stood quiet and still" I said recalling what had happened.

"so… they've killed someone?... that's your theory?"

"I think Grant and Jonas knew Gabriella from before… I think that's an act… they are involved… I don't know Cam, I don't think we can trust the boys"

"Macey that's crazy! Zach saved my life! And he helped to keep you protected last year… I don't think he is the one lying to us…. I think is Gabriella… we need to make her spill"

"spill what?" said Gabriella sitting at the drivers seat

"uh…. Ermmm…" Cam was speechless

"what did Zach mean with "dealing with a dead body"? I heard him when he told you that"

"you are a great spy, did you know that McHenry? But that's a story I'd rather tell only once, so when we arrive to school… Bex, Liz and the guys need to be present"

"you are telling? Everything?" asked Zach

"_EVERYTHING__" _said Gabriella…. "let's get the hell outta here" she said with the worst ghetto accent I've ever heard…

When we arrived to school, it was only midnight. Much stuff can happen in 4 hours! You can get a dress ruined by Gabby's Camaro, you can get into a fight, you can realize you might as well be sitting with a murderer; you get to puke because Gabriella drives way too damn fast! ….. You get to spot Preston winters going out of a bar with a woman by his side, and that was what made me sadder.

The school was all alone, everyone was enjoying the first night out in the history of Gallagher Academy in case that was the last one.

Bex, Liz and the guys were at our room, so we moved all the beds to one side, took the mattress and aligned them all into a perfect square so we could sit "on the floor" we (the girls) changed into our pjs and the guys simply took off their shoes.

LIZ POV

"you got alcohol?" I asked… I'm not a "goody-two-shoes" girl, but I don't like the idea of drinking. At all.

"liz, I know you don't like drinking" Bex started "that's why we want you to make sure we don't get _that_ wasted, ok? You are responsible… but I think, for the looks of Cam, Zach, Mace and Gabs, that we are going to need tons of alcohol to digest what they're going to tell us… you might even drink some, believe me" Bex finished

I didn't say anything. Gabriella had been kind enough as for bringing me coke. She also bought Tostitos, chips and other kind of salty treats. She knows how it is with alcohol.

**(A/N: this story is rated T for something. Don't indulge with alcohol. And if you are going to drink make sure you have a full stomach and make sure you are eating salty food with it. Also, mix the alcohol with water or coke or any kind of soda. And NEVER get past 3 beers, glasses of wine, cups of punch… you get the idea. Don't drink if you are under 16. I know many teenagers drink since they are 13, but is better to "start" at 16. And if you are suffering because of love, or something related and want to drink, tell your parents and do it at home =) I know it's not good that I'm telling you this, but in one moment or another you are going to drink, so better know this now)**

I mixed the vodka she bought with lemonade without sugar for Gabriella, Macey and Zach, with orange juice for Grant and Jonas, with cranberry juice for Bex and I mixed a really little amount of vodka with tons of orange juice for me. If Bex had said so, might as well be prepared if I needed to drink something.

"when Gabriella was fighting Dillon at that place, Zach muttered "not again" right?" said Macey

"yes, we all heard" said Bex

"well, you didn't heard what he said after that… he said "we don't want to deal with another dead body"" added Macey

"what do you mean?" I asked turning to 'interrogation mode'.

"she means… look, it's hard to explain if you don't know the story, so… Gabriella is telling you, at least the beginning" said Zach

"I was 6 when I first went to a spy school" she started

"spy schools only accept girls from 7th grade… not 1st graders" I said

"you mean, legal spy schools" said Zach

"what…?"

"let me finish, will you guys?" said Gabby

"so, yeah, it wasn't illegal, it was a Russian spy school. There is where I made my first friends and where I met my best friend. She and I were like sisters… when I got kicked out of that school, I'm not telling the name, she got kicked out too. We always got into the same schools…. France, Italy, Holland, Portugal, and finally: Spain and England. Her older brother belonged to a gang… he was part of the Russian mafia. He was really dangerous and he hated the fact that his little sister was part of _this_ world, of the 'spies' world. By the time we were studying in Spain, her older brother had died, and his second in command wanted to turn Anya, that was her name, into a rouge agent. I was dating Stefan, I was friends with Faustus Adams and with Zach… once, on spring break, we were spending time with the guys at Zach's place, we decided to go and walk around town and take funny pictures of us, everything was going great until we ran into the Russian gang"

Gabriella stopped and drank all her drink in just 5 seconds, Zach did the same. Gabby looked at Zach and he continued

"it turned into a fight, they were trying to 'kidnap' Anya, and Gabriella, as reckless as always, started fighting the head of the gang. It turned into an awful fight…. Anya and The Head of the gang died. Gabriella 'killed' The Head of the gang, it was self defense, we told the authorities and the saw all the fight on tape. That's why Gabriella was moved to the British school"

"why do you keep calling him 'The Head' of the gang?" I asked

"because we never knew his name" said Gabby

"wow, hard story" said Macey

"it doesn't stop there" said Zach, looking at Gabby

"since I killed their head member, I became the head of the Russian gang, but it didn't come easy… I had to fight their strongest member _to death_. He, Vanya, was going to _kill_ me… I had to fight… and I… won" Gabriella started crying.

"why does it hurt you? He tried to kill you!" said Macey

"he was my cousin"

LUKE POV

"Gabriella killed someone?" asked Nate

"yeah, apparently"

"why are we listening this on the vents again? We can bug their room you know" said Nate, well, whispered

"Because they never go for the easiest thing. And Liz has this thing that damages all the bugs we plant, now shut up"

"look, Gabriella… I'm sick of all the mystery… don't you trust us?" Cammie asked.

"yes! I do, it's just that it's all soo complicated…. I don't even understand half of it!"

"tell us, we might figure it out… together" said Liz

"ok… so, here it goes.

1: I'm head of the Russian Gang

2: I'm friends with the French Gang

3: the Spanish Gang hates me, and apparently they have Francis Adams

4: the Italian Gang is helping the Spanish gang

5: the best allies we can have are the Portuguese Gang, but they don't mingle with 'international affairs'"

"how many Gangs are there exactly? You've named 5 already" said Liz

"every country has a Gang… even USA"

"I didn't know that" said Cam

"that's because you are 'clean' Gallagher Girl… only people that have been involved in dirty business, like Gabby and I know about this stuff… and the highest ranked spies on earth" said Zach, hugging Cam

"who are the American Gang?" asked Liz

"we are" said Jonas… "we, the highest trained teenage spies are called the 'North American Gang' because we are the highest trained teenagers on USA… Gabby forgot to tell you, the oldest member of the Gang is always 23, after that age, they don't belong to the gang anymore… the youngest is always 17… and there are always only 20 members on the USA Gang" Jonas finished

"how do you know?" asked Liz

"I'm part of that Gang… Zach and Grant are part too… some graduates and some Gallagher girls… senior Gallagher Girls"

Everyone was quiet. Everyone was drinking. Everyone except for Gabriella looked up when Nate sneezed.

ZACH POV

They were tied down and all beaten up.

"did you hear?" asked Macey, to which Liz shook her head

"Macey, the right question is ' How much did you hear?'"

"ok, how much did you hear?" asked Macey… I chuckled.

"we were there since before Gabriella, Zach, Macey and Cam walked in" said Nate. He wasn't lying; we had given them a drug that makes people tell the truth.

"oh god" said Gabriella "why does this always happens to me?"

"I don't know… but I feel like throwing up" said Jonas and ran to the bathroom. Disgusting. He wasn't a good drinker.

"we want to help" said Luke and Nate at the same time. Could it be that twin thing? Whatever…

"you can't" said Gabriella. She had told them everything about the mission she had been given, but I knew she was holding back something.

"why?" asked Luke

"because MI6 cannot be involved in this. It's CIA business"

"you are not exactly a CIA agent Gabriella, If I recall… you are not even American"

"I'm more CIA agent than any of the people in this room" she said

"what do you mean?"

"classified" she said

"no one has to know Gabby, please!" said Luke "I want to know what happened to my brother!"

"and I promise I will tell you! But you can't help us"

"you are going to need us"

"why?" I asked

"because you are going to need all the information you can get, and we are MI6… we also have intelligence"

We all looked at each other

"touché" said Grant and let them go.

TWO WEEKS LATER

GABRIELLA POV

"Gabriella, please listen to me!" said Luke

"what Luke?"

"I never meant to take you down Gabby, it was a mistake!"

"you threw me, remember, you pushed me! It was no mistake Luke…. What can I expect from someone who actually hurts physically a woman?"

"you can expect a lot from me! Even though I know you still love Stefan, I'm here begging you to come back!"

"luke i…"

"I know what you are going to say… "I'm sorry I can't love you, I'm sorry I lied to you" but we can make this work" he said, begging me… literally

"this is gonna end soo badly, believe me Luke. We both are getting hurt out of this"

"why?"

"Stefan…"

"stefan's dead" he said with hard eyes

"no, there is a big chance that he might be alive" when I said that I realized I committed the worst mistake ever… I heard footsteps and a pretty shaken voice saying "what do you mean?"

"Cam… I… I can explain… look, the…. What happens…. Oh shit!"

"I thought you weren't lying to us anymore"

"and I'm not! It's just….. there is something I haven't tell you because I _can't _tell you…"

"Can't or Won't?"

"can't… I was… forbidden to, and that is what keeps me from saying how I know Stefan Goode might be alive"

"does Zach knows?"

"no, he doesn't" said grant stepping out of a room

"oh great! Please, everybody get out… I want to know who knows" as if on cue, Macey, Liz, Bex, Jonas and Nate appeared.

"we can't tell Zach, Can we?"

"no. we can't" said Cam… and boy was I surprised… "this will give him false hopes… and I don't want him to go for the same, twice"

Everybody nodded, in that moment I promised myself to find the truth… not for me, but for my brother-of-another-mother….

* * *

GUYS! I'M SOO SORRY THIS CHAP IS SUPER BORING! BUT I WANTED TO GET THROUGHT THIS QUICK SO I CAN MOVE ONTO THE COOL STUFF….

Please review! At least put a dot in the review, you don't have to write anything

Xoxo - S


End file.
